Disguises
by mgnc
Summary: [KagPOV] Normally, girls would die just to have killer looks. But not me. Coz' I already have it. Trouble is, don't want it. Caused me mishaps. Which is why I'm under disguise. A nerd one. In a HS where people only think rep. Then add Inuyasha Takahashi.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, well, well... another story. Haha, funny I know. My story "Oh Brother!" is kinda on hiatus. Yeah, kinda. Coz' I'm kinda blanked out of ideas. Apologies, apologies.

Btw, it's in Kagome's POV.

Okee then, hope you'll like this.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

**--  
Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu co. Don't own Inu co. Don't own Inu co. Amen.  
**Warning:** Hm... nada yet.  
**--**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**--**

**When I was in middle school, I could only imagine how older teens can say, "You gotta love high school".**

**I mean, I was completely oblivious since I haven't experienced it during that time. Yeah. THAT time.**

**Right now, I'm just trying to treasure my little time before summer vacation ends. Then, I'm off to college.**

**Heh, I couldn't still believe that I actually survived high school, after all those chaos. And NO, I am so not exaggerating. **

**Believe me, I was shocked myself.**

**Anyways, my name's Kagome Higurashi, and yes, this is my story.**

-:-

I moved a lot when I was in 9th grade. The same goes for sophomore and junior years.

Lots of chaos happened during those times, and now I don't know if I should be thankful for it or completely despise it.

Well, you're probably wondering why so…

Here's the story…

When I was still in 6th grade at Asahikawa Middle and High School, _I was myself_. But then, boys either stalk me, ask me out every minute or just… plainly kiss every path my foot lay on.

It was fine. I mean, it wasn't really serious. We actually made jokes from it. And probably half of those guys were just mocking the other half who's totally serious.

It was just for fun.

That was, until my 9th year.

There was this guy, my classmate, who tried to force himself on me. I wouldn't even bother to say his name. The school day had ended and I was about to go to my locker to get my stuff when the guy shoved me to the wall. I was so scared. I mean, the boy was much stronger than I was.

Then, when he was about to kiss me my friend Yuka saw us.

At first, I thought she was just going to say, "Excuse me" and leave us thinking that I'm into it. But then again, she probably saw how scared and reluctant I was, since she had thrown the books she was holding to the boy's head instead.

Then we had run for it.

Later that night, I had told my mom. I was so scared that she'll look at me with disgust but instead she just hugged me.

She had said, "If your dad is still here, he will probably give the boy some serious lesson."

That statement had made me cry; making me remember of my late dad.

And if things couldn't get worse that day, my older brother, Toya, who's 2 years older than I am heard about the incident. And something told me that my busybody friend Yuka was the one who told him.

He and I always fight. You know, siblings job. But when it comes to boys, he's overprotective of me.

AND I had to plead him so many times before he completely agreed not to hurt the guy.

I didn't want more issues.

A week had passed with my absences. I was too scared to go to school.

Yuka visited me every single day.

She had told me that our friend Hojo had punched the guy the day after the incident.

Then one afternoon, when she was so happy chatting about the guy's suspension from school, I blurted that I was moving.

My mom had just told me about moving that morning. I complained thousand and one times but then again, she reasoned that it's best for me to start anew.

Then it was the end of discussion, and the beginning of packing.

Yuka had just looked at me. Then she cried. I cried too, of course. I thought she'd just run away yelling she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. You know, like in the movies.

But I was wrong. Instead, she just hugged me crying. Just like what my mother did.

She had asked, "When?"

I said, "Three days from now."

"You'll call right?"

"Always."

"You'll write?"

"Definitely."

There was a pause; then she whispered, "… You won't forget me?"

"…Never."

And so, we had made that day one to remember.

Then we had moved to another city, and me and Toya transferred to another school.

Things were going pretty well until my sophomore year in Kushiro High.

The same thing had happened. Another guy had tried to force himself on me.

Well, I was more than scared because there was no Yuka to defend me anymore.

It was a good thing that Toya had gone to the same High School as I did, though.

And it was also a good thing that he picks me up at my class when school day ends since the guy had tried to molest me in our classroom. It was a good coincidence. Somehow.

The professors here in Kushiro High just leave after classes. The custodians are the ones who close all the classroom doors. I was about to leave the class when the guy asked me about our homework. I was a bit startled since I'm not that good in Science. (Science was our last period)

I answered his questions as best as I could. I thought he was listening to me but once all our classmates had left the classroom, then he charged at me. He had covered my mouth so my scream wouldn't be heard. He had pushed me to the flooring and was about to rip my clothes off but instead he was sent flying to the wall.

Next thing I know I was being pulled up from the ground and I heard my friend Erin's voice. I couldn't make up a word she was saying given that I was too shocked watching Toya beat up the poor guy.

Well, not that poor actually.

Then, same old routine occurred. The guy got suspended; another discussion with my mother ended and another packing had begun.

Of course, I told Erin that I'm moving to another city.

She was in shocked; mouth wide-open and well… tears about to fall.

She sniffed, "You will definitely e-mail me and call me every time you can!"

I half-smiled, "Always."

"Oh my god… you're gonna mess up my make-up for making me cry!"

We both laughed.

Then, we _also_ made that day one to remember.

And believe it or not, the same goes for Junior Year in Sapporo High.

Another stupid and insolent guy had tried to force himself on me. And during that time, I don't even know if I should be scared or just simply roll my eyes.

Well, you might find it stupid but … I was really pissed off that another guy tried to molest me.

I mean, c'mon!

Well, when that third dim-witted guy had tried to make a move on me, my temper just simply burst.

"You stupid, impudent fool!" I slapped him.

He put his hand on his swollen cheek, wide-eyed.

I scoffed. "Don't wide your eyes at me boy! I _almost_ got harassed 2 times already, and you're about to be the third! And I'm completely going insane about moving and leaving my friends! So don't piss me off more before I dismember your body!"

He was shaking by then. And I was panting. And then he dashed off.

You know, I don't know about me but, I was supposed to be scared of getting maltreated or so but instead, there I was… screaming at the guy.

Funny isn't it?

I also didn't know if it was dumb luck that the two previous guys who tried to touch my body… actually never did.

And all along, 'tried' was the operative word.

It was just too bad for my new friend Yumi. She wasn't the one who tried to save me, not like my other friend Yuka and Erin.

However, that third attempt of harassment changed everything.

My mom… was completely, absolutely… scared by then.

There was another discussion that had occurred.

But that one, was more serious than ever.

She had called me downstairs, and when I came down, Toya was also there. He was looking through space and had looked like he was thinking. Well, that was a first.

Anyways, I sat down on one of the sofa. The atmosphere around us was thick.

My mother looked at me and offered me a sad smile.

I was confused. I had told them that the last attempt was … completely delayed due to my … well, my temper.

But given to their looks, it didn't quite worked.

My mom sighed, "Honey, I've decided… that, our family, will move once more."

Great. Another… moving.

She sighed again. "I… I want you to… to pretend… no, no, no, not pretend. I want you to change."

I looked at her with question. I didn't understand. Change… change how?

I was about to tell something but she cut through. "No, no, let me finish my explanation first before you speak."

So I shut up. I merely glanced at Toya but he remained silent.

My mom looked at me with those brown eyes of hers, and it had let me know, that what she's about to say, is for my own good.

"You're very beautiful, sweetie, and that's one reason that those guys had done that terrible thing. Now, since I don't want that to _ever_ happen to you again and this might sound a bit foolish but … once we step foot on our new fourth home, you'll have to hate the things you love, and love the things you hate."

Her gazed connected mine and for once, I understand her somewhat-confusing explanation.

I gapped. I didn't know what to say. Changed? For good?

"For good?" I'd blurted out quite louder than I intended.

My mother was speechless. I know that she didn't want to hurt me. She was merely protecting me. And I should understand; but no, I was too stubborn in that time.

"No." Toya retorted in a low voice.

A tear had fallen from my eyes. Every one who knew me well knows that I have very shallow tears.

"Then up till when?" I had sniffed.

"Look Kags, I won't be there during your Senior Year at Tokyo to keep an eye on you. You'll be a new student, that means you'll at least have the chance to disguise yourself," Toya was looking at me by then.

"We're flying Tokyo now huh?" I mumbled.

He sighed. "You'll only have to wear disguises when you're outside, it doesn't matter when you're in."

I scoffed. "So what will I be? A boy?"

"No. A nerd."

--

**A/N:** So...

Review?


	2. Tokyo, come welcome moi

**A/N:** Shocked? Me too.

Couldn't still believe how fast I updated. And thanks to **yoli05** and **Totally Kawaii**! I appreciate it you two.

Okay fine. I'll cut the blabs and on with the kind... the story.  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--  
**Disclaimer:** Goodness. I don't own 'em.  
**Warning:** Disturbing mouth. (well, little bit)  
--

-:-

-:-

-:-

--

**Chapter 2: Tokyo, come welcome moi**

_--_

_I scoffed. "So what will I be? A boy?" _

"_No. A nerd."_

--

That's when my life had officially ended.

Well, not that officially actually. I'm still myself inside, right? So, no worries.

But still…

Oh well.

The truth is, it scared me. I mean, how will the 'Tokyo people' treat a 'geek' like me?

They won't probably see me while walking through halls coz' I'm a 'nobody'.

'_Oh whatever.'_ I had thought.

The trip was kinda long. We took the Hokkaido Airlines to Tokyo. The tickets were pretty expensive, actually. I wouldn't say that my family is rich. We just have enough money to survive.

My mom had told me the night before that we'll be staying at my auntie's house for the time being. Houses in Hokkaido were not that pricey compare to Tokyo homesteads. So, we'll just have to bear living with another family under the same roof.

And I heard my auntie has two little brats under her wings.

Great.

I didn't actually remember meeting her before… but Toya sure sounds like he had met her couple of times. I was pretty excited… and nervous. I had been told that my auntie's husband is a businessman. And I know for a fact that businessmen's are… well. Are bossy.

I groaned. I sighed. I moaned. But nothing worked. I was still a complete nervous geek.

Well, I wouldn't actually say a "complete nervous geek". I mean, when we took the flight to Tokyo, I wasn't wearing any disguises yet. Given that there were at least 3 guys who had said, "Hey…" with 3 matching winks.

Ew. And they don't look cute at all.

I have taste too, you know.

Okay, where was I?

Oh yeah, bossy businessmen.

Anyways, when we got to Tokyo, it was 8 in the morning on Saturday. I was amazed. Tall buildings, lots of 'fashionista' strolling the grounds and… it was noisy.

I didn't know that I would have gotten used to it.

"KIROKU!" I heard someone called my mother's name so I searched for the owner.

"MIDORIKO!" my mom had yelled back, I had traced an excitement in her tone.

I saw her trotting toward a very stunning lady. The lady, who I had guessed my auntie named Midoriko; had long slender legs, and she looked like she's around 35.

Both mothers hugged each other, and I heard Toya chuckled behind me. I raised my brows at him. "What are you chuckling about?"

"They're both acting like teenagers," he had said as he started walking towards the subjects.

I blinked and looked at my mom and auntie again.

'_They actually do,'_ I thought and laughed.

-:-

Auntie Midoriko is awesome!

No, seriously. By the time she and mom stopped squealing and hugging at the airport, her tight hugging was turn to me.

She had kept repeating how beautiful I was. And… I was grateful. I mean, I actually had wished that I'd have more brains than looks.

I wouldn't say that I'm completely dumb. I'm good at Math, as I had said before; but I'm not that good with other subject.

Anyways, she also kept praising how hunky my brother is. Gross.

Toya's not that appealing to me. I mean, I'm his sister for Kami's sake. But, I'm not the only one in the family who had received the "kissing where her foot lays on" treatment; even my brother did.

Though –in his case-, _girls_ were the ones who do that. Thank god.

Lucky him, he doesn't need any disguises since "His a guy. He can protect himself," my mom had said thousand and two times.

I sighed.

The drive from the airport to auntie Midorko's house took around 15 minutes, as I estimated.

In the van, my mom and auntie wouldn't stop talking about my cover up outfits. Like, what kind of brand should I wear for my reading glasses? And what brand of long skirts should I use? And what –wait.

Glasses?

I interrupted them. "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down mothers. What glasses?"

I was wide-eyed by then.

They both stopped and looked at each other. I heard Toya sniggered in the background so I shot him a look. "Oh yeah, I forgot. This is for your own amazement too."

He just grinned. _'Jerk,' _I thought.

I opened my mouth for more insulting but was cut off. "Kagome, every nerd wears glasses," my mom explained.

I scoffed. "Not all. Some nerds just carry tons of books with them and reads every other minute."

Toya rolled his eyes. My mother sighed. And my auntie … just blinked.

Remember when I said she's amazing? Well, I'm double thinking now.

I sighed too. "Isn't it gonna affect my eyesight? I mean, right now I don't need glasses; but when I start wearing them, my eyesight will turn blurry!" I had tried to reason.

"Not if the glasses ain't have any grades." Wow, the driver had joined the army against me.

"Grades?" I couldn't help but ask.

The chauffeur simply shrugged while driving. "Grades. In example, if yer right eye is 15/20, then the lens fer right eye should be 15/20. Yer vision will only get blurry if yer wearing glasses with lenses that ain't match yer vision. Gettin' me so far, eh?"

"Oh…" I blinked. "Really?" I tilted my head. "Never know that."

"Thanks old man," Toya patted the driver's shoulder and I didn't know if the phrase should be honoring or insulting.

"Toya, how rude!" Looks like mom heard.

"Is 'k ma'm. I got used to it. An' I took it as a compl'ment so no harm done," the old driver smiled.

I heard auntie Midoriko laughed nervously so I turned and look at her. She said, "Well, I guess I should blame my son for that." We all looked at her with queries and she laughed some more, "Kohaku's the one who started calling our driver Myouga "old man"."

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Jus' as I said, I took it as a compl'ment and by the way," Myouga honked and as a cue, the tall gates of auntie Midoriko's house unlocked "-we're here."

It was huge. The house I mean. From the front view, I could only guess that there's about… 15 rooms or so in the house. And it's two stories.

It almost looks like a mansion. Or maybe it IS a mansion.

"Wow," I was completely astounded. "Damn auntie… now I intend to marry a businessman."

I heard them all laugh, excluding Toya's "Yeah, yeah."

I was about to grab our luggage but three maids beats me to it. I mumbled a "Thanks" and caught up with mom, Toya and auntie Midoriko.

I saw Myouga heading toward a mini-cottage to the east of the main house and as if to read my mind, auntie Midoriko answered, "That's his home."

"Ahh…" my mom said as we walk toward the main door.

I had a lot of questions in my mind but I chose to ask later. As we entered the house, the first thing that had caught my eyes were five maids, dressed in whites, strolling the grounds. They were, obviously, ridding every single dust they see.

Now, I'm more stunned than ever. Five maids in the house, plus the other three who had grabbed our luggage… what else could shock me today?

"Ladies, this is my cousin Kiroku and her son Toya, and daughter Kagome," I heard auntie Midoriko introduced us to the 8 maids. (The other 3 had caught up and are along with the other 5)

They all said their hellos and how are yous and so did we. And from left to right, auntie initiated them as, "Rika, Tanpopo, Matsuki, Souna, Kateta, Najika, Umi and Shize."

Out of eight, Umi stand out the most. And I swear I saw Toya eyeing her. She has long shiny brown her, and her eyes welcomed us. She wore a sweet smile and she looked like she's my age, or older.

"I smell desire," I whispered at Toya.

"Shut up." That had made me giggled.

After the introduction, my auntie showed us around. As we were walking through the living room, I overheard some faint comments such as "look at that hottie" matched with giggles and "what a cute girl".

I just chuckled.

Auntie Midoriko had showed as the kitchen and the dining room, along with the family chefs; they were three. Also, she guided us through the backyard, which was accompanied by a pool and a garden.

'_Ohhh… me like,' _I squealed.

"This is nice Riko!" Mom exclaimed.

"You think so?" auntie Riko smiled. "I'm happy that our house will get more life in it now that you guys are here."

I just smiled. "Thanks auntie… for everything," I looked at her and she saw how sincere I was.

She walked up to me and hugged me, and I felt like I have another mother.

"Argh… cut the drama," Toya groaned out so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Haha, okay then, I'll show you guys upstairs," auntie Riko started back to the living room and up the stairs. "My daughter and son are in their rooms. I told them last night about your moving and they were excited but I'm sure their still sleeping since it's Saturday. No school. But still, I'll wake them up."

"Oh no Riko, no, don't. They're probably still resting, you shouldn't," my mom had tried to reason.

"It's fine and besides, I don't want to add more hate in their guts since I already didn't wake them up to tag along picking you up at the airport," she laughed nervously as we followed her up the stairway.

"Haha, they're really excited huh?" I squished in.

"Very."

I glanced at Toya and we both shrugged.

'_Great. Now's the time to meet the two little brats.'_

--

**A/N:** Wanna see me smile?

**Review.**


End file.
